tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trapped
Trapped is the third episode of TUGS. Plot There is a time when the Star Tugs and Z-Stacks take on a big job together. One of these times is when timber and tanning bark have to be brought from the sawmills up river. This year everyone must work all together. On this day, Zug is pulling a large, rusty, old tramper hull to the Breaker's Yard. Captain Zero said to take it on his way and deliver it before working with Zorran on the timber and bark job. But this extra task has now made him very late. An alligator tug, called Billy Shoepack, works up river. He transports dangerous loads, notably dynamite, from Mittsville to the logging camp. Billy sees O.J. and Big Mac, who just want him to get away with his load. Zug sees Zorran waiting – impatiently. Zorran says how they’re all supposed to be on log detail. Zug tells Zorran how Captain Zero told him to take the old tramper to the Breaker’s Yard on his way. Zorran jumps in to “help” Zug get it to the Breaker’s Yard faster. But Zorran pushes too hard, which causes the vessel to go out of line and jam right across the river. No-one can get past it either way. Zorran steams off and leaves Zug there. He's pleased, thinking that all the Stars are trapped Up River, leaving the harbour entirely to the Z-Stacks. Top Hat and Sunshine then find Zug and the jammed tramper, on their way down. Sunshine goes back up river for help. Meanwhile down river, at Mittsville, Zorran is surprised to see Ten Cents. Ten Cents was pulled off log detail to deliver timber-cutting machinery to Mittsville. Zorran tells Ten Cents about the “accident”. Ten Cents goes to head up there, and tells Zorran to inform Captain Star, Captain Zero and the salvage team. Sunshine meets Billy Shoepack and tells him about the accident. Billy then offers to blast the tramper open with dynamite, much to Sunshine's chargan. At the scene of the accident, Ten Cents has arrived on the lower side. He calls out, and Top Hat raises his wheelhouse to talk to him. Ten Cents says he will fetch help. Big Mac and O.J. on the other side, come up with a bright plan: To make a battering ram, using three or four barges. Back at Mittsville, Ten Cents finds Little Ditcher, of whom Ten Cents asks if he can help with the tramper. At the site, all the tugs have the barge ram ready. They charge forward but only manage to buckle the tramper. Zug gets trapped between the barges and the tramper. Sunshine arrives with Billy Shoepack, all ready with his dynamite. Zorran passes Ten Cents, and comments the tramper will crush Little Ditcher. Ten Cents suspects Zorran has not fetched any help. Sunshine pulls Zug clear, leaving Billy Shoepack ready to rig the dynamite and blast the tramper apart. After a tense countdown – nothing happens. Billy finds the fuse has become wet. Meanwhile, Zorran approaches the tramper and scoffs that Little Ditcher won't be able to shift it. Billy has fixed the problem, and the countdown begins once more, just as Zorran arrives on the lower side. The dynamite breaks open the tramper, the sudden rush of water takes Zorran downstream, and the trapped tugs escape down fast. After their ride down the rapids, the tugs find Zorran stuck up on some rocks. Everyone finds it a great joke, even Zug. The tugs thank Billy and soon Ten Cents arrives with Little Ditcher and jokes about Zorran's predicament. Characters *Ten Cents *Big Mac *O.J. *Top Hat *Sunshine *Zorran *Zak *Zug *Zip *Billy Shoepack *Little Ditcher *Nantucket (not named, does not speak) *Captain Star (only narration roles, mentioned) *Captain Zero (mentioned) Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Billy Shoepack. * This is Little Ditcher's first speaking role. *This is the first episode to take place up river. *This is the first and only episode not to feature Warrior. *This episode marks the second time a tug (Zorran) is seen out of the water, the first time being in Pirate. *The scene where Billy is travelling past the tramp steamer after the explosion is filmed on a tilt. *The Japanese title of this episode translates to "Zorran's Crafty Idea". *Pre-filmed footage from Munitions is used. *Captain Star and Zorran break the fourth wall at the end of the episode by having Captain Star saying "For once in his life, Shoepack had done a great job." Zorran then interrupts him by saying "Never mind him! What about me?" *This is the only episode where Billy Shoepack plays a major role. *Zebedee is the only Z-Stack not featured in this episode. *This is the first episode where neither Captain Star or Captain Zero are seen. *This is the first episode not to feature Hercules. Goofs *In the scenes with the tugs trying to ram the tramper, Top Hat and Zug's hulls both bangs on the sets, causing the set to wobble a bit. *Sunshine is wearing his grinning face mask when he says "Oh no, not dynamite! Billy!" He would have obviously been displeased at Billy's idea. *The back cover of the single Japanese VHS release features a photo from the episode Munitions, but it is not included. *It is claimed that all the Stars except Ten Cents are trapped but this episode doesn't feature Warrior and Hercules, so they aren't trapped either. *After the tramper exploded, only O.J., Top Hat, and Billy Shoepack starts to move and Top Hat is in front of Big Mac but in three shots later, all the tugs are moving and Top Hat is behind O.J. and Big Mac. However, when the tugs are passing the tramper, Top Hat is in front of O.J. Video releases Trapped was first released on VHS in the UK in 1989 by Castle Vision. It was released along with the episodes Ghosts and High Winds. It was released again in 1990 by Castle Vision under the Playbox range of videos along with the same episodes. The episode was released on VHS a third time by PolyGram Video in 1993 along with the same episodes plus 4th of July. Gallery TrappedGhostsHighWindsUKInlay.jpg|UK VHS cover File:Trapped Ghosts High Winds UK VHS Playbox.jpg|Playbox UK VHS cover Trapped-Ghosts-HighWindsVHS.JPG|UK tape Image:Trapped Ghosts High Winds and 4th of July UK video.jpg|Pocket Money Video UK VHS (1993) cover Trapped au cover.jpg|Australian VHS cover trapped_au_tape.jpg|Australian tape trapped_au_tapefront.jpg|Australian tape front TUGSVHSJapanesePart1.jpg|Sunshine/Pirate/Trapped 3 episode Japanese VHS cover Image:Trapped jap VHS.jpg|Japanese VHS cover TrappedTitleCard.png|Title Card Bigmacoj.jpg Trapped (2).png Zak and Zip.jpg Trapped 03.jpg Trapped (3).png Trapped (4).png ZakTrappedDeleted.jpg Trapped (6).png ZugTrapped.jpg Trapped (5).png TrappedBigMacOJ.jpg|Big Mac and O.J. at the logging camp O.JBigMacTrapped..png|Big Mac and O.J. Billy Shoepack.jpg BargeTrappedDynamite.png|A barge of explosives BigMacTrapped...png ZorraninTrapped...png|Zorran waiting for Zug ZuginTrapped.png ZorraninTrapped.png ZuginTrapped..png Zug02.jpg|Zug Trapped.jpg ZorranTrapped2.png 1.PNG 2.PNG 3.PNG Trapped1.jpg|A deleted scene ZorranTrapped.jpg|Deleted Scene of Zorran 4.PNG TenCentsMittsvilleTrapped.png 5.PNG Trapped11.jpg SunshineTrapped...png SunshineCross.png NantucketTrapped.jpg Trapped10.jpg Trapped12.jpg|"Oh, I say hello." TenCentsTrapped...png TrappedO.J.jpg|O.J. Ten Cents Trapped.png 6.PNG 7.PNG Trapped16.jpg 8.PNG 11.PNG 9.PNG 10.PNG SunshineTrappedHQ.png BillyShoepackTrapped2.png TopHatCrossTrapped.png 13.PNG Tencents and zorran.jpg ZorranMittsvilleTrapped.png LittleDitcher.jpg 14.PNG trappedzoranaprochesthetrampper.PNG 15.PNG Trapped18.jpg TUGSTrappedDeletedShot.jpg TrappedHeader.JPG BillyShoepackTrapped3.png TrappedSnap.jpg Image:billy shoepack trapped cover.jpg|Billy Shoepack racing through the gashed tramper Trapped19.jpg ZorranTrapped.png|Zorran crashes onto the rocks Trapped20.jpg Trapped OJ.png Zug and the stars.jpg Trapped15.jpg Trapped14.jpg Billy shoepack.jpg TrappedPhoto.jpg|Photo book adaption 12.PNG billyshoepacktrapped.PNG billyshoepacktrapped1.PNG the current.PNG|The current Episode External links * Category:Episodes Category:Stories